


Science Of Icecream And Love

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, icecream tho!!, its dumb and short woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You eat like a fuckin’ pig, Gavin.”<br/>Gavin abruptly stopped from eating his ice cream, flashing Michael a wide eyed glance, a mouth full of chocolate chips and the small amount of ice cream that was mixed in with it. He almost began talking, before a little dribbled down his chin which made him decide that maybe, talking wasn’t such a bright idea while his mouth was full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Of Icecream And Love

“You eat like a fuckin’ pig, Gavin.”

Gavin abruptly stopped from eating his ice cream, flashing Michael a wide eyed glance, a mouth full of chocolate chips and the small amount of ice cream that was mixed in with it. He almost began talking, before a little dribbled down his chin which made him decide that maybe, talking wasn’t such a bright idea while his mouth was full. Michael would most likely tell him off for it, anyway. Table, well, eating manners were for some reason a big deal to Michael, and he wouldn’t stand to have anyone eat their food rudely. It was a pet peeve that’d come around in not the most ideal environment, but that wasn’t a thing anyone dared to discuss. Everyone just silently remembered to keep their act together. Gavin gulped down the ice cream and gave a wonky grin in response, the small tub balancing on his knee and his tongue struggling to reach down and clear the mess off his chin.

“Just wipe it off, you dumbass.”

Gavin nodded with his mouth now sealed closed, wiping away the little trail with a quick shift of the thumb.

“Like you’re doing any better!” Gavin laughed as he took a good look at Michael, pointing a finger at the freckled boy next to him, “You’ve gotten it all over your face, you mingy little pleb.”

Michael scowled at the giggling Brit, and wiped the ice cream surrounding his mouth away with the back of his wrist.

“Shut up and eat up, I didn’t buy you this for nothing,” he hissed, shoving another packed spoonful into his mouth and staring straight forward, into the crowd of passing people. Gavin scoffed a laugh at Michael’s sad attempt to keep his bitter mask in line, even though he was visibly stifling a smile from everyone around him.

Michael had originally left the apartment purely for the fact the fridge was lacking everything necessary. Gavin had moved in with him recently and for some reason, Michael was almost sure it as his fault that the fridge had been completely wiped out. Gavin had the most unpleasant habit of either eating all the food, or putting the things he didn’t like right back into the store he bought it from. Not into the bin, no, back into the store he got it from. It drove Michael to the edge. They were on a goddamn budget. Gavin’s shenanigans weren’t ideal for the house, and Michael wouldn’t hesitate to kick his partner out if he kept it up.

Well, yes he would.

Kicking out Gavin would be like kicking out a kitten. That really annoying kitten that you fucking hate but can’t bring yourself to let it go anywhere else.   
And that specific kitten followed Michael out of the house and to the shops, pointing things out and begging for things all the way through the trip. Mostly grapes, and when Michael refused he continued to say ‘People like grapes’ until his boyfriend caved in and bought a little less than two pounds. He was grumpy at the redhead for not getting more, besides the price. He didn’t dare complain though; he knew Michael would take them away if a single peep came out of him.

The next thing he began begging for was ice-cream. The boy wasn’t five, but apparently he had a love for sweet things, and spending Michael’s money as much as he could manage. Michael had shouted and shouted about how no, he wouldn’t buy Gavin ice-cream, he didn’t care how much the wanted it, how he just wanted to get home, and how he was acting like a fuckin’ 2 year old. Roughly five minutes later, he was sitting on a set of stairs, a double scoop tub of mint ice-cream resting contently in his grip.

“God, you can’t eat for shit,” Michael groaned, wiping away a smudge of ice-cream from Gavin’s cheek. He just chuckled, and stuck his spoon into the ice-cream in the tub to keep it in place.

“Neither can you, love,” he snickered, twining his hand with the others and popping a peck on his boyfriend’s freckled cheek. Michael just mumbled curses under his breath, pointing his eyes to anywhere besides Gavin as his cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
